When a fueling rate of fuel supplied to an internal combustion engine is rapidly reduced to a minimum engine fueling rate, the flow rate of intake air entering the engine may for some time period remain undesirably high. This condition is exacerbated in turbocharged engines. The resulting high air-to-fuel ratios cause the engine to produce exhaust gas having high oxygen concentration, which may be undesirable in engines that include exhaust gas recirculation systems and/or which may be undesirable in engines that do not include exhaust gas recirculation systems. It is therefore desirable to actively control the flow rate of intake air entering the engine, particularly during engine fueling conditions that may result in the production of exhaust gas having undesirably high oxygen content.